


Coffee Mates

by CertainUncertainty



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainUncertainty/pseuds/CertainUncertainty
Summary: A regular customer catches your eye, leading you to buy a SeoulMate device to see if he's the one.





	Coffee Mates

Yongguk came in about the same time every day with a journal tucked under his arm. He hardly ever walked to the counter. No, it was more of a shamble or a shuffle. The baseball cap he wore was often pulled down low so you could barely make out his eyes.

But you always knew it was him. You could tell by the curve of his lips.

"Good morning and welcome to Starbucks,” you gave him the standard greeting. He nodded and gave you his order. "Name?"

He paused as he usually did. Maybe he was trying to remember the name he'd given you the day before. Maybe he thought about giving you his real name. "Yongnam."

You arched an eyebrow at him as he stretched the name out towards the middle. He had almost taken the risk but changed his mind. You smiled at him. "Okay, Mr. Yongnam. Coming right up!"

He nodded and took a seat near the window where he flipped open his book. You would look at him every so often as you filled his cup with cappuccino. He was frowning today. You wondered what troubled him but knew you couldn't ask. He wouldn't possibly appreciate you butting your nose into his business.

As you put the lid on the cup, a thought struck you. You grabbed a towel used it to pick up Yongguk's cup so that his name was facing you. You took a marker used to scribble names on the customers' cups to add a quick message then called his name out. He hopped out of his seat and picked up the cup with a nod of thanks before heading back to his place. He never grabbed a stirrer or extra sugar. He seemed to like his drink the way you made it. The thought made you smile.

The next customer breezed in through the door, stealing your attention away as the morning rush started. By the time you had served the last patron, "Mr. Yongnam" had left. There was a napkin left on the table, and you rounded the counter to snatch it up before someone else did.

"Thank you, _____.”

You smiled as you pocketed the napkin. And so the habit of writing little messages on Yongguk's cup began.

The next week he came in wearing his usual garb but sported stubble. The baseball cap did little to hide the bags under his eyes. When he spoke, it sounded like he had been gargling rocks. “Coffee. Black.”

“Whoa. You’re really cranking it up there. Mr…?” You let the question hang as you smiled at him.

“Ugh. I can’t even remember what name I used last.” His head dropped forward then he huffed. “Yongguk.”

Your eyes popped open at the change. “O-okay, Mr. Yongguk. Can I get you anything else?”

“If you don’t mind, please bring it to my table.” He grumbled as he swiped his card. He left before you could even hand him the receipt. Your heart went out to him. You’d pulled many all-nighters for college before, and the memory of being a sleep-deprived zombie wasn’t pretty. You picked up a cup and wrote his name with care. After a moment to think, you added a message of encouragement. When it was ready, you picked up a stirrer and sugar just in case and took his order to his table.

“Here you go, Mr. Yongguk.” You sat the cup down carefully and placed the extras next to him.

“Thank you, ____.” He picked up the cup and sipped carefully. After quietly smacking his lips together a few times, he slid the stirrer and sugar packets back to you. “I don’t need these.”

It surprised you. His cappuccino order was normally sweet. “Are you sure? Isn’t it bitter?”

He took another lazy sip as he looked you in the eyes. “No. It’s just right. As always.”

You blushed, unable to keep the stupid grin off your face. "You drink black coffee that often?"

He shook his head as he took another sip. "No. I needed something stronger this morning. I have a deadline I'm trying to make. I just make sure to get here early so you can make my order. You always use the right amount."

A customer came in signaling the end of your conversation. You turned back to him and smiled. "Well, enjoy. I hope things go well for you."

His eyes dropped to the message you'd written, and he smirked. "Me too."

A few days passed without you seeing him, and you wondered about him. Was he okay? Did things go well with the thing he was working on? As you wiped down the tables for the morning rush, the bell on the door rang. "Welcome to --" You looked over your shoulder, and the words died off.

It was him.

He went to the counter, eyes up on the menu. You hurried over to the register. You never had to force a smile with him. "Good morning, Yongguk. The usual?"

Yongguk smiled at you and nodded. "Yes, _____. The usual." You picked up a cup and started to scribble his name on it when he spoke again. "Have you heard of the SeoulMate Finder?"

You paused and looked at him. "The watch thingy?"

He laughed and lifted his wrist for you to see. The device looked like a spiffy smartwatch, but instead of the traditional clock face, it had a radar arm that spun around. "I got one the other day."

"Does it work?" You swallowed and said, "I mean, have you found your soulmate?"

To your relief, he shook his head. "I don't think my soulmate has bought one yet. But my friends all ran out and bought one." He shrugged and stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, hiding the device from view. "Just playing the waiting game."

"Oh." You nodded. "I thought about getting one. The price is steep."

"It is," he said. "But it may be worth it, don't you think?"

The glint in his eye made you tingle from head to toe. With a smile, you told him the total, and he swiped his card before going to his usual seat. You realized that it was as far from the door as possible without being unable to see the counter where you worked. Could he...?

You took a second to think about the message you wanted to write. Yongguk didn't need one, but you couldn't resist. Thinking of his quest to find his soulmate, however passive, you wished him good luck. When you had finished the order, you took it to him as per the norm.

"Thank you, _____," he said as he reached for the cup and almost touched your hand. You gave him another smile and bounded back to the counter. If it wasn't clear before it was clear now. You had more than a crush on him. However, you barely knew him. It wasn't likely that a confession would persuade him to forget about the soulmate thing. Unless you were his soulmate.

That evening, you browsed the online store of the SeoulMate website. There were different kinds, each suited for different lifestyles. You thought about getting one of the more dynamic models, but all you wanted was to see if Yongguk was your soulmate. The one that merely scanned whoever you touched seemed to be the right choice. Luckily, it was on sale.

Days later, you wore it to work. It was an inconspicuous little ring that fit on your index finger. You could feel its quiet hum against your skin as it worked.

The shop's door rang as it swung open. Yongguk stepped in with a small group of people, one of whom was female. She had an arm slung around his shoulders, laughing loudly at something the other had said. Your heart dropped into your stomach. Did he find her already? Had you wasted your time and money?

The group went to a table in the corner, out of view. He sat down without once having glanced your way. You inhaled deeply and turned back to work, determined to not let this get to you. It was okay. It wasn't the end of the world. There was sure to be someone out there...

The thought of anyone else hurt. You had gotten used to the idea of Yongguk. It felt right. You stole another look at the group in the corner. It was as if you didn't exist, which was weird since he always ordered first.

"_____?" A deep voice called from behind you. You spun around to see Yongguk standing at the counter, a shy smile on his face.

"B-but you just walked in with," you sputtered, looking back at the group. "Who --?"

Yongguk leaned to the side. "Oh, that's my twin brother and older sister." He chuckled. "I asked them to meet me here."

"Oh!" You sighed with relief then quickly covered your mouth. "I mean, oh. Yeah, that was odd. You didn't sit in your normal seat or order and -- I mean, what can I get you today?"

He laughed. Outright and in your face. Even though you wanted to crawl into one of the cabinets and die, the sound of his throaty laugh made your skin tingle. He had the cutest gummy smile. You would love to see it more. "It's okay."

"Huh?" You tilted your head to the side.

"A lot of people mix us up. You don't have to be embarrassed. If anything, I'm glad you knew something was off. It makes me feel special." He ducked his head as he grinned.

You blinked a few times. Was this real? "You are my best customer. You're pleasant to be around."

He nodded. "I guess I should order something. What do you recommend?"

Your jaw dropped. "You're nothing going to order the usual?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm craving something new, different. I don't think my usual is working for me."

You hesitated then looked over your shoulder at the menu. "If you want something chocolatey, I recommend the mocha chocolate chip. It's my favorite."

His grin made your heart skip a beat. For a second you thought you would have a heart attack. "I'll try that then. If you recommend it, it has to be good." You gave him another smile, this one shy. You picked up a cup and wrote his name on it as he paid for it. He lingered at the counter as you made the drink. "Is that a SeoulMate?"

"Huh?" You stopped and looked at him. "Oh, yeah! I just got it yesterday."

"What made you buy one?" He leaned onto the counter as you did the topping and lid. "Are you looking for your soulmate too?"

You laughed as you slid the cup to him. "Well, it occurred to me that if my soulmate is out there looking for me, or even just wanting to know I exist, I'd have to have one on. So, it's not that I'm looking for one. I just want them to know I exist. So they won't be lonely."

He nodded and stood up straight. "I see." He exhaled and showed you his SeoulMate. The interface was a bright teal. There was a bright flickering circle in the center. "It's been pointing me to this location since yesterday."

You found it hard to breathe for a second. You trembled at the implication.

He looked over your shoulder at your co-workers behind you. "Do any of them have a SeoulMate?"

You looked over your shoulder at the men and women behind you. "I-I can ask." You turned around to see a knowing smirk. "What?"

"I don't think any of them have one. But, I'll ask. Right after we rule you out." He held up his hand for you. "I know what my SeoulMate says. Why don't we see what yours says?"

You nearly fainted. What if he wasn't your soulmate? Would he be disappointed? Would he stop coming to the store? What if you misread him and he didn't want anything to do with you? What if --

You slipped your hand into his and all the doubtful thoughts faded away. You rubbed the ring across his warm palm. There was a soft whir then a click. Your ring went from a crystal clear color to teal, matching his SeoulMate. Butterflies filled your stomach, and you found it difficult to look up. You were afraid of his reaction.

"_____, look at me, baby."

Your eyes widened, and you looked up at him. That gummy smile was stretched across his face as his eyes crinkled shut. Warmth spread through you as his other hand covered yours, creating a pocket of love. "Yongguk?"

"When I bought this, I hoped it would point me to you. I got pulled away for a couple of days so I didn't get to see you, but I wanted to. I wished I'd had the courage to ask for your number or even ask you out." He lifted your hand to his lips, brushing them across your knuckles. "You do more than make the perfect cup of coffee. You know how to cheer me up and give me hope for a great day. Being near you is so soothing."

You covered your mouth with your free hand and bounced on the ball of your feet. "I had hoped -- I really wanted -- Oh, wow."

His chuckle traveled up your arm. "So, you'll go out with me? Maybe see a movie or walk on the beach?"

You watched as he laced his fingers with yours. "I'd love to."


End file.
